A Happy Family
by CarbyFan100
Summary: A CARBY Fanfic! Carter and Abby about 5 years ahead with a with a three year old daughter!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic so hope its ok. Please give me as much feed back as u can!!!! I need it! Thankyou ( Notes = Abby and Carter are married and have a little girl called Katie. Everything is fine until Katie suddenly gets ill! A Happy Family  
  
Carter and Abby's apartment  
  
"Mommy Mommy"  
  
Abby was woken by her 3-year-old daughters upset voice. She looked up and checked the clock on her bedside table 3:30am. As much as she loved her little girl she didn't like getting up in the middle of the night.  
  
Katie came running into her mummy and daddy's room holding her teddy bear by her side.  
  
"Its alright baby mummies here", Abby helped her little girl into her bed and lay her down next to her. "What's wrong sweetie?" Abby looked at her little girl and couldn't help smiling because she was so beautiful. She had her dad's brown hair and his chocolate colored eyes that as soon as you looked at them made you want to smile.  
  
Katie looked at her mummy and started to cry.  
  
"Aww sweetie shh shh don't cry what happened?" Abby took her little girl in her arms and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I had a bad dream mummy and I was scared so I woke up and then I felt sick" Katie said still crying.  
  
"What was your dream about baby?" Abby hated it when Katie cried. She didn't like to see anyone cry but Katie was the most important thing to her in the whole world, as well as John, and she couldn't bear to see her upset.  
  
"I had a dream that you and daddy got hurt and I never saw you again"  
  
"Well gorgeous you don't have to worry because me and daddy aren't going anywhere I promise, and I'm here now" As Abby said this she took her little girls tiny face in her hands and wiped her tears away. Katie looked at Abby and gave her a little smile.  
  
Abby loved the way she could make her daughter happy again after she had been upset. She had never had anyone in her life before John and Katie that she could make happy and that could make her so happy.  
  
"Where's daddy mummy?" Katie said in her little cute voice that made Abby and John's heart melt every time they heard it.  
  
"Daddy had to work tonight angel but he will be back soon" At this Katie lay back down next to her mummy and they both fell asleep.  
  
At The Hospital  
  
Carter slumped down on the couch in the lounge after a very hard night. All he could think about were his two girls lying at home waiting for him. He hated working nights because he didn't like being away from his family anymore than he had to be.  
  
"Hey you look pretty tired", John looked up to see the familiar face of Susan Lewis a very good friend of him and Abby and Katie's godmother.  
  
"Hey yea, I'm really tired but you would be if you had had the night I just had" Carter said with a slight smile.  
  
"That bad huh?" Susan replied realizing Carter hadn't had a good night. "Yea and all I wanna do is go home" Carter was getting more and more frustrated as he said this. He hadn't been able to put Katie to bed now for a while because of all his night shifts and him and Abby had not got much time alone lately either. Susan could tell he was getting upset.  
  
"Don't worry because just think how lucky you are to have a wife that loves you so much and a beautiful daughter that absolutely adores you" Susan said trying to make him feel better. "Anyway you can go home soon, you only have 2 more patients to see" Susan was right he was lucky and Katie and Abby did love him and understood why he had to work so late.  
  
"Thanks Susan" he said to her as she left realizing what a good friend she was to them. He got up from the couch and went to see his last 2 patients feeling a lot happier knowing he could go home soon.  
  
At the apartment  
  
Abby felt a small poking on her arm and woke up quickly. She turned around and saw her daughter poking her arm trying to get her attention.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie, did you have another bad dream?"  
  
"I feel really sick mummy" As Katie said this Abby could hear Katie start to cry. Abby quickly turned the light on next to her and looked at her daughter. She looked very white and her beautiful little eyes were becoming red from crying. Abby felt her daughter's forehead and realized she was really hot.  
  
"Ok baby mummy's here just wait and I'm going to get something to see how hot you are ok?" Her daughter looked at her with her helpless eyes and gave her a little nod.  
  
Abby ran to the bathroom feeling scared for her little girl. She got a thermometer and brought it back to her daughter who was lying on her bed looking very weak. Abby took her temperature and it said 104. Abby was extremely worried now and she really needed John there to help her. As Abby picked up her little girl to take her to the hospital she started to cry because she was thinking that if anything happened to Katie she wouldn't be able to live anymore.  
  
"Mommy I feel sick"  
  
"Ok baby don't worry were going to the hospital to see daddy and he can make you better. So lets get in the car and we'll take a bag incase you want to be sick ok?" Her little girl nodded. Abby kissed Katie's face while holding her very weak little body.  
  
Abby ran out of their apartment, put Katie in her car seat trying to make her feel better by telling her they were going to see daddy soon and quickly set off for the ER!  
  
Plz send any feed back to groovygirl_fr@hotmail.com thank you. thank you for reading my first chapter. i will write a second chapter soon. Any feed back would be appreciated good or bad. X x x x x 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of A Happy Family hope you like it and please review it. All feedback is appreciated. Thankyou! X x x  
  
Abby is taking her and Carter's daughter Katie To The ER because she is ill but Carter doesn't know they are coming!  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
"So are you going home now?" Asked Susan  
  
"Yeah I'm going home at last, so I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Yea ok bye Carter, Oh and say hi to Abby and Katie for me"  
  
"Ok I will", Carter said as he walked out of the lounge and towards the big doors that would let him out to go home. For some reason tonight's shifts had seemed longer and more stressful than most and he just wanted to go home and see Abby and Katie.  
  
"Buy Carter", Luka said to him as he walked out of the ER. As Carter was opening the door of his Jeep to go home a very familiar voice shouted his name. As Carter turned around quickly he saw Abby holding their little girl and she was crying.  
  
"Oh my god Abby what's Happened?"  
  
"She said she felt sick and then she became really hot and went white and I don't know what to do because she's gone all floppy and she's hardly moving!" Abby could hardly get the last word out she was so upset.  
  
"OK Ok Abby calm down, its ok I'm here now and we're going to make her better I promise" Abby looked at John as he said this and knew he was telling the truth. Somehow in the most upsetting situations he could make her feel better. His Words were so reassuring and reminded her why she loved him so much!  
  
Carter took Katie from Abby's arms and ran her into the ER. You could tell he was really worried and had tears in his eyes but he had to be calm for his wife and daughter.  
  
"Its OK sweetie, Daddy's here you're going to be ok", Carter looked at his daughters fragile body and tried to reassure her that she was going to be fine.  
  
Katie looked up at her daddy and nodded.  
  
"Help me Daddy I don't feel very well" the tiny three-year-old said in a whisper.  
  
"Ok Angel I'm going to help you!" As Carter said this he squeezed his daughter closer to him as a tear fell down his cheek. He loved his daughter so much and knew he needed to help her because if anything happened to her he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.  
  
As they both ran threw the ER doors, Carter called out for someone to get him gurney.  
  
"Oh My God what's happened is that Katie?" Susan said as she ran up to Carter Abby and Katie. "Katie its auntie Susan are you ok?" Susan spoke to Katie and Katie gave her a little nod and then blacked out.  
  
"Oh My God Carter what's happened. Katie!!", Abby suddenly screamed out.  
  
"Its OK Abby, she's going to be ok lets put her on a gurney", Carter put his little girl down on the gurney. She was in her pajamas and looked so sweet and innocent with her brown hair coming across her face.  
  
Abby quickly went to her side and held her hand while Carter went to her other side.  
  
"Come Back baby, mommy and daddy are here, your going to be okay I promise", Abby said remembering the words Carter had said to her that night she was so scared. She looked longingly at her daughter before breaking down. Carter quickly went round to Abby and gave her a hug. He hated to see Abby upset. He gave her a kiss on the forehead then put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"She's going to be ok Abby. I Know it she's strong just like her Mom"  
  
Abby gave him a nod and put her head in his chest. Suddenly she had the feeling everything was going to be ok. She didn't know how he did it but he had the power to make her feel safe in even the scariest of situations.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Abby was lying asleep by Katie who was in a hospital bed asleep. Carter was in a chair next to Abby but he couldn't sleep he was just watching his two beautiful girls together so happy that Katie was ok. He was so worried last night and so upset but he had to stay calm for Abby because she was so worried for her little girl.  
  
Abby moved a little and then opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Carter looking at her.  
  
"Hey" she said smiling happy to know her family surrounded her. " Has she woken up yet?"  
  
"No She's slept all the way threw but Kerry said she should wake up soon".  
  
Abby walked over to Carter and sat on his lap. She really needed to be close to him.  
  
"I was so worried about her you know", As Abby said this she wiped away tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, hey don't cry she's ok now. She got threw it just like i said she would", Carter gave his wife a hug and then kissed her on her face as he tried to tell her that everything was all right.  
  
"I know she's ok but I was so scared last night. Suddenly she got hot and I didn't know what to do. She looked so small and fragile and I was so scared for her" Abby couldn't help the tears forming as she said this.  
  
"Abby of course you were scared she's your daughter but you did exactly the right thing. You brought her here and you saved her life". Carter kissed Abby on the lips and looked at her tired face. "I'm Sorry"  
  
"What For?" Abby said surprised at his last comment.  
  
"For Not being there. She's my daughter and the one time she really needed me I wasn't there and I should have been. Not just for Katie but for you as well. You shouldn't have had to deal with that on you're own. I should have been there to help you"  
  
Abby cupped his cheek with one of her hands and smiled at him.  
  
"John it's ok. We know that you have to work nights and we don't blame you for it. Its not you're fault."  
  
"Even so Abby I'm going to make it up to you and Katie. We need to spend time as a family again"  
  
"I love you John Carter"  
  
"I love you too Abby Carter" They looked at each and brushed their lips together when they heard a little voice.  
  
"Mommy Daddy," Abby and Carter both quickly walked over to their daughter and gave her a big kiss on each cheek very happy to here her usual cheery voice again.  
  
"Hey sweetie mommy and daddy are right here", Abby said looking at her daughter who looked beautiful even after she had been so ill  
  
"How do you feel Gorgeous?" Carter said.  
  
"I'm Ok daddy but I wanna go home now"  
  
Just as Katie said this Susan walked in and looked at all three of them who had been through so much in the last 24 hours but still looked as strong as ever.  
  
"How is everyone?"  
  
"We're ok Susan but i think our little angel wants to go home now!" Carter said.  
  
"Ok well little lady you should be able to go home soon. We will have to keep you in for a while to make sure you don't get sick again but if you're ok by tonight you might be able to go home then"  
  
"Thanks Auntie Susan"  
  
"That's ok sweetie, now are you 2 ok?" she said looking at a very tired Abby and Carter.  
  
"We're ok now she's ok" Carter said smiling.  
  
"Thankyou Daddy", Katie said once Susan had left.  
  
"What for gorgeous?"  
  
"For making me better", Carter had a massive grin as he heard his little girls cute voice say this to him. He was so happy she was ok and so happy that Abby was happy.  
  
"I promised didn't I", Carter said to his daughter while winking at Abby  
  
Abby smiled at Carter and squeezed his hand and Katie put her arms around Carter's neck and gave him a big hug and kiss.  
  
There's the second chapter, I really want to carry on this story. What does anyone think? Reviews would be really cool thanks x x x x x x x 


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter. I hope you like it. Please keep reviewing. I love the review's so far so thank you everyone that has.  
  
Abby and Carter have three-year-old daughter that has been ill but she is coming home from hospital now.  
  
At their apartment  
  
Carter walked into their apartment holding Katie in his arms and Abby was holding his free hand right behind them.  
  
"Ok princess were home, do you like being home again?" Carter said with a big smile on his face. He was so happy that his family were all healthy and together again.  
  
"Honey do you feel ok?" Abby asked also smiling knowing that her beautiful daughter was ok and home.  
  
"Yes mommy, can I go and watch some cartoons?"  
  
"Course you can angel, you've been so brave and me and daddy are so proud of you." She gave Katie a big hug and then watched her run to the couch ready to watch cartoons.  
  
After Carter had put the T.V on for Katie he went back over to Abby and put his arms around her. Abby rested her head in her favourite spot on his chest. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You know last night really made me realise how much I love you and Katie." Carter said to Abby.  
  
"Oh so it took you this long to realise hey," Abby looked up at him and laughed as she said this. She knew what he meant but liked to joke with him.  
  
"You know what I mean Abby! Its just last night when I was watching you and Katie sleeping it made me think about what life would be like without you and I wouldn't be able to do it," Carter was starting to get upset as he said this and Abby could tell.  
  
"Well I promise you John me and Katie aren't going anywhere so if you ever wanna get rid of us your gunna have to do better than that." Abby loved it when he told her how he felt about her. She always knew in her heart but she loved it more and more every time he told her.  
  
"I love you Abby"  
  
"I Love you too John," they kissed each other passionately on the lips as they said these words that meant so much to both of them.  
  
Later in the evening  
  
Carter, Abby and Katie had just had dinner and Katie was lying on the couch watching T.V.  
  
"Ok sleepy head, time for bed." Abby said to Katie  
  
"No mommy, do I have to" Katie looked at Abby with her puppy dog eyes. Which Carter had told her always worked if you wanted something from Abby, as she couldn't resist them. Already at 3 years old she was as cheeky as her daddy was.  
  
"John help me out here, she looks too cute to put to bed" Abby called to the kitchen hearing Katie giggle at the same time.  
  
"Oh no Abby you asked me to do the washing up so this one all up to you." Carter joked back to Abby realising Katie had given her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok Katie Jessica Carter lets go." Abby said trying to be serious but she couldn't help smiling at the same time.  
  
Katie sat there quietly teasing her mum but not moving or saying anything.  
  
"Right that's it," Abby went round to her daughter on the couch, sat down and started tickling her tiny delicate little tummy.  
  
Katie burst out laughing and her little sweet giggle made Abby laugh.  
  
"No mommy stop please," Katie tried to get out in between giggles trying to get Abby to stop.  
  
"I'll stop if you promise to go to sleep," Abby said as she carried on tickling her.  
  
"Ok, ok mummy I promise I promise." Katie said still giggling.  
  
Abby finally stopped and picked up her little girl ready to take her to bed.  
  
"Mommy?" Katie had her arms around Abby's neck and was holding her teddy bear, which she never liked to be away from.  
  
"Yes angel," Abby loved it when Katie had her arms round her because it made her feel so loved and feel so much like a mother which was the best feeling in the world for Abby.  
  
"Please can I sleep in your bed tonight coz I really don't want to have a bad dream without you and daddy being with me." Katie looked quite upset as she said this.  
  
Abby hated seeing her daughter so worried in any way.  
  
"Of course you can sweetheart, lets go and ask daddy." Abby put Katie down and walked into the kitchen holding her hand. Carter stood there by the sink still washing up. Abby couldn't help noticing how gorgeous her husband looked even washing up.  
  
Katie walked up behind her daddy and patted him in the back. Carter quickly looked down to see his little daughter looking up at him. Carter picked Katie up and took her in his arms.  
  
"Hello gorgeous what can I do for you?" Carter said smiling at her.  
  
"Can I sleep in yours and mommy's bed tonight so I don't have another bad dream." Carter looked at Abby smiling at how cute their daughter was. Abby winked at him smiling.  
  
"Please Daddy" said Abby teasing Carter.  
  
"Of course you can, anything for my two favourite girls." Carter smiled and put Katie down. Abby took Katie's hand and took her into their bedroom. Carter stayed back a little amazed at how happy he was just watching his girls together.  
  
"Come on Daddy." Katie brought him out of his daydream by taking his hand and taking him into his bedroom.  
  
***Sorry I know this was a bit pointless but I love carby fluff I couldn't resist writing this chapter***  
  
Please keep reading and reviewing. X x x x x x x x hope you like it so far. And criticism is grateful as well. ( ( 


	4. Chapter 4

This is the fourth chapter. I hope you like it-please keep reviewing thank you so much if you have already, I really appreciate them all. X x x x x x  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Abby woke up and realised she was in an empty bed. She looked at the clock and it said 8:00. She wondered where Katie and Carter were but then heard Katie's giggles coming from the kitchen. She walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs so she was waiting at the bottom watching Carter playing With Katie. She loved the way they bonded so much and any fool could see how much John loved Katie with all his heart, he would do anything for his little girl. Abby felt a bit left out of all the fun so walked into the kitchen. She went up behind Carter and out her arms around his waist but not before giving Katie a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"What's going on here then?"  
  
"We were cooking you breakfast mommy." Katie said this smiling with a bit of flour on her nose. Abby loved how cute she looked in the mornings.  
  
"Well Katie Carter it looks like you made a bit of a mess," Abby said poking Katie's nose while laughing. Katie giggled and poked Abby's nose back.  
  
"So girls sit down at the table and I have a little surprise for you both."  
  
"Yeah I love surprises!" Abby laughed. Carter smiled because he loved it when Abby acted younger. She had to take on the role of an adult from a very young age so it made him happy to see her finally having fun.  
  
"When was the last time we all went on holiday?" Said Carter with a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
Katie and Abby looked at Carter confused.  
  
"Well how does Barbados sound?" As Carter said this he pulled out three tickets from behind his back.  
  
"Oh my god." Abby jumped up and put her arms around Carter's neck and then gave him a big passionate kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss and then looked at his daughter. He picked her up.  
  
"So how does that sound gorgeous?"  
  
"Wow a real holiday with sand where we can build sandcastles and put our feet in the sea! I can't wait!" Katie gave Carter a kiss on the cheek. Looking very excited about the fact they were going to be able to build sandcastles.  
  
"Well you don't have to wait because were going tomorrow night." Carter said, very pleased with the reaction he had got from both his girls.  
  
"Ahh this morning gets better and better. She said giving Carter another kiss. She had to stop herself before she got too carried away in front of Katie. "Katie if were going tomorrow you better go and pick some clothes to change into and then we will have to start packing." Abby picked up her daughter out of Carter's arms, gave her a kiss on the cheek and put on her on the floor before tapping her bum while she ran into her room with her teddy bear.  
  
Abby put her arms around Carter's neck again but this time more passionately. "John Carter you are the best husband in the entire world"  
  
"Well you're not too bad yourself." Carter said smiling and joking.  
  
"Not too bad huh, well you can always take someone else to Barbados instead if I'm not good enough" Abby said carrying on their playful banter which they loved to have.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of taking anyone but you." Carter said kissing Abby again, not being able to get enough of her.  
  
"Really John thank you so much this is just so amazing"  
  
"Anything for the best wife in the entire world" Carter kissed Abby on the lips and smiled before both walking into Katie's bedroom to help her pack.  
  
Hope you like it. There will be another chapter very soon. Don't worry it will get more exciting I just love carby fuzz. ( ( Please keep reviewing x x x x x x x 


	5. Chapter 5

This is the fifth chapter of A Happy Family. I hope you like it, I'm really sorry if you have been bored so far. but I love carby fuzz.lol Keep reviewing thank you for all the reviews so far. X x x x x x x x  
  
The Next day at the hospital  
  
Abby and Susan were talking at the front desk when Carter walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Carter," said Susan  
  
"Hey," Abby said kissing him briefly on the lips. Abby and Carter both had big smiles on their faces and Susan looked at them with a bit of a confused and curious look on her face.  
  
"Carter we need you in exam 4," Kerry's voice could be heard everywhere it was so loud. Carter moaned a little.  
  
"See you later," Carter gave Abby another kiss on the cheek and smiled before quickly running down the hall to where Kerry would be waiting for him.  
  
"So you gunna tell me what all that was about?" Susan said looking suspicious.  
  
"What?" Abby knew what Susan was talking about but said "What" as if she knew nothing to act innocent because she knew this would annoy Susan.  
  
Abby had a big grin on her face.  
  
"Oh come on you two looked like you just won a million dollars"  
  
"Can't two people just be really happy and in love," Abby smiled because she knew Susan was getting annoyed and really wanted to know what was happening.  
  
Susan knew Abby was teasing her so she tried another approach at getting it out of her. "Ok fine don't tell me," as she said this she turned around and started to walk away from Abby.  
  
"Ok Ok" Abby ran after Susan, Susan quickly turned around pleased with herself for getting Abby to spill the beans on why she was so happy. "Carter bought us three tickets to Barbados!!" Abby said finding it hard to keep her excitement in.  
  
"Oh my God, you're so lucky! I can't believe this, I'm so jealous." Susan said sounding happy for her best friend but also extremely jealous.  
  
"I know I can't wait!" Abby had been getting more and more excited and now she was really excited because she had just told her best friend which made it all seem so much more real.  
  
"Well when are you going then?" asked Susan.  
  
"We're going tonight. Just me, John and Katie."  
  
"Aw that's nice to go just as a family because I think you all deserve some time alone together."  
  
"Yea no offence but I cant wait to get away from the ER, from any problems we have, Luka, from all the patients and mayhem that go with them, the cold weather.."  
  
"Ok ok stop rubbing it in, remember I'm not going anywhere I have to stay here. Wait a second did you say Luka? I understand all those other things but why him?" Susan sounded slightly confused.  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything but he's been acting really strange around me lately. He never speaks to me and if he does it's only because he has to. He just ignores me and when I was in the lounge the other day with John he just walked right out and didn't say a word to either of us." Abby let it all out to Susan even though she slightly regretted it because Luka and Susan were quite good friends. And she knew she was still keeping something from her best friend.  
  
Susan looked at her friend and realised Abby was getting stressed out about Luka's actions towards her and that's not what Abby needed just before going on holiday with her family.  
  
"Abby if I tell you this do you promise not to tell anyone?" Susan out her arm on Abby to mover her to a more private area.  
  
"Sure, I promise. What is it?" Abby said eager to know.  
  
"Well Luka's in therapy at the moment." Abby looked shocked. "He's been having some really hard times lately and after people started complaining about him at work he decided he needed to get some help"  
  
"That's terrible" Abby looked generally worried about him but then she put her head down. Susan didn't understand her sudden silence.  
  
"What's wrong Abby?"  
  
"Oh God I feel terrible now" Abby still had her head down.  
  
"What Abby, What happened?"  
  
"I haven't told anyone this not even John so you have to promise you wont say anything!" Susan nodded for her to go on...  
  
Hey hope you like it. You will have to wait to see what happened between Abby and Luka (don't worry she hasn't cheated on Carter or anything) There will be more Carby in the next chapter so don't worry. X x x x x x x x 


	6. Chapter 6

This is the 6th chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you like it so far. Please please review I really need some feedback. I like to hear what you think even if it's bad! E-mail me at groovygirl_fr@hotmail.com or just click that review button. Thank you x x  
  
"Well the other night I was in the lounge after my shift and I was about to go home. Luka came in and didn't say anything to me. I asked him if he was going home and he said 'yeah alone'. I asked him if he was ok and he said he hadn't been ok since the day I married Carter.."  
  
Susan was slightly shocked at this last comment and was still listening intently to what else Abby had to say. Susan had guessed the reason Luka was upset had something to do with Abby but never liked to say anything. She had never thought Luka would tell her himself.  
  
"Then he said that he loved me and he always will!" Abby finished a little surprised she had just blurted it all out. She looked down. She felt bad that she had not even told John and she thought Susan might judge her for that.  
  
"Well what did you say?"  
  
"Obviously I told him that I loved Carter and I had a beautiful daughter with him and we had a family now. He looked hurt but I had to go so I left him there. I know it sounds mean but I didn't know what else to do."  
  
Susan looked at Abby. "Abby this isn't your fault. You haven't done anything wrong but I think you should tell John about it."  
  
"Yeah I know I will," as she said his Carter walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
Susan felt a bit like she was the odd one out so decided she would leave.  
  
"Listen you two I'll see you later, what time you leaving?"  
  
"We're leaving at 5:00 which is in a couple of hours which means we better get going soon."  
  
"Ok well I'll see you then. Actually would you mind if I drove you to the airport because it gives me a chance to say goodbye before you leave me here for Sunny Barbados." Susan said with a jealous smile on her face.  
  
"Course you can." Abby said without hesitation. "Anyway it would be good because I'm sure Katie would like to see you before we go." Susan smiled at this comment.  
  
"Yeah it will be fun but we have to pick up Katie from her friends house and then go to our apartment for our stuff, is that ok?" Carter added.  
  
"Yea sure, ok well I'll see you later then." Susan walked away but not before giving Abby a look to say tell Carter. Abby saw this and nodded but Carter saw as well.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Carter.  
  
"Nothing I'll tell you later." Abby kissed Carter on the cheek and walked away sailing because he was standing there looking at her because he wanted to know why Susan made that face now.  
  
Luka was watching them both have a good time and could tell them were both so in love but instead of being happy for them he was just full with jealousy!  
  
Sorry this is so short. The next chapter will absolutely be longer. Hope you like it so far. Please please please review. Even if you've reviewed already. I would be really grateful and any ideas you have. I will be making the next chapter more exciting involving Luka getting a little nasty. 


	7. Chapter 7

At the airport  
  
Susan, Abby, Carter and Katie were all sitting on some chairs waiting for their Plane to be called out over the speaker.  
  
"Mommy can I get a drink before we get on the plane because I'm really thirsty?" Katie asked Abby.  
  
"Course you can sweetie. John do you wanna take her over to that shop to get her a drink?" Abby asked because Susan wanted to talk to Abby alone.  
  
"Of course anything for my little girl," Carter picked Katie and quickly swung her around while she giggled loudly. Then Carter started walking towards the shop with their tiny tree-year-old in his arms.  
  
Once Susan knew they were out of hearing distance she started talking to Abby. "So have you told him yet?" She said getting right to the point.  
  
"No I haven't had a chance but I promise I will," Abby said quickly to make sure Carter didn't hear.  
  
"Look Abby you have nothing to worry about, John will be fine about it all. He loves you and Katie so much he would never do anything to ruin it." Susan said trying to reassure Abby, she knew she was right. Anyone could see how much Carter loved his family.  
  
"I know, thanks Susan."  
  
Flight B150 to Barbados is boarding now, The loud voice came over the whole airport.  
  
"Carter that's us, are you ready," Abby shouted over to Carter who was still in the queue for Katie's drink.  
  
"Were coming," Carter shouted back. Katie and Carter walked back over to Susan and Abby. Susan knelt down next to Katie to say goodbye.  
  
"Ok honey I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too Aunt Susan, but don't worry you will see us in two weeks." Katie said smiling. Abby and Carter smiled at each other because of how cute their daughter was.  
  
"You take care of your mommy and daddy and make sure they bring me back a nice big present."  
  
"Ok I will, I promise." Susan gave Katie a kiss on the cheek and then stood up so she was facing Abby and Carter.  
  
"Ok well I'll miss you guys even though I'm sure you won't miss me or the ER when you're lying there on the beach." Susan said smiling.  
  
"We will miss you..not" Said Carter laughing.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny Carter I wont miss your sense of humour when your gone. Now you keep my best friend and god-daughter safe ok!"  
  
"You know I will," answered Carter giving her a hug.  
  
Susan turned to Abby. "Bye, have a great time and make sure you send me a postcard."  
  
"Ok I will, we better go Susan so thank you for bringing us and we'll miss you and see you in 2 weeks." Abby and Susan hugged and Susan whispered in Abby's ear "Don't worry about it, just tell him" as she could sense Abby was nervous about telling Carter. Abby gave Susan a quick smile to say thanks for everything.  
  
Abby and Carter held one each of Katie's hands and walked off to board the plane.  
  
"Oh my god Carter were actually going to Barbados!" Abby said bending down to pick up Katie as they walked into some crowds.  
  
"Yea and we get to build sandcastles!" Katie said hardly containing her excitement. Abby kissed her on the cheek and held on to her tightly, as she couldn't get enough of how cute she could be.  
  
"I know its gunna be great," Carter looked at Abby and smiled.  
  
There's the 7th chapter, hope you liked it. Not very interesting but wait to see what Luka does next.. please review if you have time. X x x x x x 


	8. Chapter 8

LATER AT THE AIRPORT  
  
Carter was sitting on a chair in a big room where they had to wait to board their plane. He had Katie on his lap asleep, she was sucking her thumb and was resting her head in his chest just like her mommy did. It was very crowded as they were with all the other passengers who were also waiting to board the plane.  
  
Abby walked back to Carter and Katie with two coffees in her hands.  
  
"So she finally fell asleep," Abby said while giving Carter his coffee.  
  
"Yea she was really tired," he said  
  
"Well I'm pretty tired as well, did you find out what the hold ups all about?" Abby asked sitting down next to Carter. Carter shook his head in answer to Abby's question. Just then a woman who obviously worked at the airport came up to them.  
  
"Hello were very sorry for the hold up we think it's a problem with the engines but it should be sorted soon and then we can board you all. But for now if you could just bare with us hopefully everything should be worked out shortly." She said smiling at them with a very cheery voice that slightly annoyed both Abby and Carter.  
  
"Ok thank you," said Abby.  
  
"Do you know how long it will take to sort out?" Asked Carter.  
  
"No I'm sorry we just don't know at the moment but hopefully not too long."  
  
"Ok thanks," Carter said sounding a little annoyed at the fact their family holiday was going to take even longer to get started.  
  
"Oh well at least this is better than being at work," said Abby trying to look on the bright side.  
  
Carter gave a little laugh thinking about what work would be like right now. "Actually talking of work have you noticed Luka acting strangely lately?" Carter asked Abby remembering he had been meaning to ask Abby about it.  
  
"You noticed as well?" Abby said sounding relieved he had noticed his odd behaviour as well.  
  
"Yea the other day he didn't say anything to me when I was talking to him and today when I was leaving I said bye and he just looked at me and stayed quiet." Carter looked confused and Abby looked at his innocent eyes and decided this was the time to tell him.  
  
"John I have to tell you something," Abby looked down just as she had when she told Susan.  
  
"Abby what is it?" Carter put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. This made Abby feel awful because she hadn't told him sooner.  
  
Abby told Carter all of Lukas weird behaviour towards her then told him what had happened that day at the ER.  
  
When she had told him she looked at him and he gave a little laugh. Abby looked at him and didn't understand she thought he was going to be cross.  
  
"What?" Abby said.  
  
"Well why were you so worried about telling me? Carter said smiling at her.  
  
"I don't know I thought you might have been cross I didn't tell you earlier."  
  
"Well you should have told me earlier if it was worrying you Abby but it's not hard to believe that someone else loves you I mean its hard not to." Carter smiled at her as he said this.  
  
Abby looked at him and couldn't believe how perfect he was. He had understood so well and not been cross and now she knew she never had to keep any secrets from him again however big or small. After what he had said she nearly had tears in her eyes. Carter saw this.  
"Hey what's wrong is it worrying you this much?" Carter lifted her chin up with his hand wiping her tears away. He looked worried.  
  
"No I just cant get over what an amazing husband you are. I love you so much and I'm sorry I kept that from you," Abby said making sure he knew how much he meant to her  
  
"It's ok and I love you too," Carter put his arm that wasn't supporting Katie round Abby and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You know even if Luka or anyone loves me my heart already and always will belong to 2 people." Abby said making sure Carter she would never even imagine loving Luka back.  
  
"Two people?" Carter didn't understand  
  
"Yeah you and a three year old brunette," Abby laughed stroking Katie's hair.  
  
Carter laughed and then smiled to himself. He didn't even care that he wasn't on the plane to Barbados because he had all he needed right here with him. He then kissed both his girls foreheads and lay back letting them both fall asleep on him.  
  
There you go some more fuzz. Hope you like this chapter I have a little obsession with Carby fuzz sorry if its too much for anyone.. wait to see what happens next. Please review!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been away and then I had to go back to school. I hope you are all still staying with the story. The next chapters will hopefully be better than the last. Thank again for reviewing and reading x x x x x x x x x x  
  
Chapter 9  
  
AT THE ER  
  
Susan had been working half an hour since she had been back from taking Abby and Carter to the airport. She walked up to the desk board hoping it wasn't too full.  
  
"God we're getting really busy here," she said to herself.  
  
"Has anyone seen Luka?" she said, she waited for a response but didn't get one. "Hello has anyone seen Luka?" she shouted louder.  
  
"No Lukas not coming in today. Actually he won't be coming in for another week and a half because he's gone on holiday." Chen answered.  
  
"On holiday, well where's he gone?" Susan asked getting slightly depressed that all her friends seemed to be leaving her to go on holiday.  
  
"Apparently he's going to Barbados I think."  
  
"Wait did you say Barbados?" Susan sounded worried because she knew Abby wanted to get away from Luka and after hearing what he had said to her in the lounge that day she thought it wouldn't be a good idea for them to be together. She had a bad feeling about it. Why had Luka suddenly decided to go to Barbados as soon as Abby and Carter were?  
  
"Yeah Barbados is something wrong Susan?"  
  
"Nothing don't worry about it, I'll see you later." Susan said running away. She wanted to try and contact Abby or Carter to tell them. She was quite worried because she knew Luka was in a bad way. They were meant to be on their plane already but luckily she called the airport and their plane had been delayed.  
  
Susan was sitting in the lounge and annoyed that she couldn't get hold of either Abby or Carter's mobiles! After she had been trying to get hold of them for 10 minutes she decided she would just go to t he airport herself. She figured her friends were more important than one more hour at work.  
  
THE AIRPORT  
  
"Mommy I need the loo, can you take me please?"  
  
"Sure I can sweetie. It doesn't look like our planes going anytime soon!" She said rolling her eyes at Carter.  
  
Abby lifted Katie off Carter's lap.  
  
"Do you want me to get you anything from the shop while your gone?" Carter said pointing to the tiny shop at the other end of the room.  
  
"Yeah sure can I have a magazine."  
  
"Can I have a chocolate bar daddy?" Katie asked smiling.  
  
"Sure gorgeous I'll get you a surprise one," Carter said loving to please his little girl. Katie's eyes lit up at the thought.  
  
Abby walked towards the loos with Katie after smiling at Carter and winking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Luka was watching the happy family and it made him feel sick but he was planning something that would finally get Carter back for stealing what Luka thought he should have been his. He was smirking happily as everything was going perfectly. Especially as Abby and Katie were walking away from their beloved Carter....  
  
Wait why was Abby walking back. Luka didn't understand Abby was walking back to Carter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You forgot something?" Carter asked slightly confused as to they had come back.  
  
"I forgot my shoes." Katie said with a little innocent but cheeky giggle.  
  
"Well we can't have our little princess going into smelly loos with no shoes on now can we." Carter said making a face that made Katie giggle even more. Abby was smiling at how cute they both were.  
  
Abby and Carter took a shoe each and started putting them on Katie.  
  
"John I have a surprise for you when we got to Barbados!"  
  
"I love surprises what is it?" Carter said like an excited little boy in a sweet shop.  
  
Abby laughed at Carter's pure excitement. She kissed him on the lips and smiled, as she couldn't wait to tell him his surprise.  
  
"I love you." Carter said after his kiss that came from no-where.  
  
Katie giggled at her parents.  
  
"I love you too, come on cheeky lets get you to the loo," Abby picked up Katie tickling her and Carter smiled listening to Katie's giggles and watching Abby kiss her all over her face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Luka hated seeing them happy and hated seeing Carter and Abby kiss even more. But his plan was back on track. He smiled and started to follow Abby and Katie making sure Carter didn't see him.... 


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter-btw I have nothing against Luka. This idea just came to me and I'm really sorry if any Luka fans get offended I just thought that it made a good storyline.  
  
AIRPORT RECEPTION  
  
"Excuse me, I need to know where the gate to Barbados is?" Susan asked quickly hoping the plane was still delayed.  
  
"Urm well its flight B150 and that's gate 8B. Just go to the left and follow signs to gates 5-12."  
  
"Thank you very much," Susan ran off towards their gate.  
  
She saw the gate number and started running as she saw gate 8B.  
  
"I'm sorry you can't come any further if you don't have a ticket," two men said stopping Susan going through the security barriers.  
  
"I really need to get a message to my friends and their going to board the plane," Susan said frantically. Before she had left the ER Luka's therapist had come up to her to ask why Luka hadn't been to his last three weeks of appointments. This meant he had been deliberately missing his appointments.  
  
"Well ma'am, I'm sorry the only thing we can do is call them on the speaker and get them to come here, would that help?"  
  
"Yes thank you so much, is their plane still delayed then?"  
  
"Yeah it's expected to be delayed for a long time still, now what are your friend's names?"  
  
Susan started to tell the man their names trying to go as quickly as she could just in case Luka was in a bad way.  
  
THE BOARDING ROOM  
  
Carter had been sitting back at his chair for 10 minutes and was quite worried as to where Abby and Katie were." He decided to go to look for them in the loos hoping they had just got caught up. He got to the loo and started to walk in until a lady stopped him.  
  
"Hey mister you can't go in the ladies loo," the lady looked up at him like he was mad.  
  
"Oh god sorry, could you just check for me if a lady with brown hair and a little three year old with brown wavy hair are in there please?" Carter smiled.  
  
The lady came out shaking her head. Carter was beginning to get worried and then he heard the speaker.  
  
COULD ABBY AND JOHN CARTER PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT DESK AT THE FRONT OF THE BOARDING ROOM  
  
This just got John even more worried. Where were his girls and why was he being asked to come to the front desk. He ran quickly there and was met by a lady who asked him to come out the beginning of security because there was someone there waiting for him. Carter went with the woman and thought it must be Abby but when he got there he was surprised to see Susan standing there.  
  
"Hey Susan what are you doing here?"  
  
"Where's Abby?" Susan asked looking confused.  
  
"I Don't know Susan, she went to the loos with Katie and they haven't been back. They've been gone for 15 minutes." Carter sounded very worried by this point. Susan's face turned from confused to scared. "What Susan what's wrong?"  
  
"Luka's here!" Susan said very quietly.  
  
"What, Why?" Carter said with many different emotions going through his head. After Abby had told him everything about Luka he was not happy.  
  
Susan told Carter about him missing his therapy and when they realised Abby hadn't come after the speaker announcement they told the men at security and they decided to let Susan in. They all started searching the room trying to make sure none of the other passengers realised there was a problem and got worried. All they needed was a load of scared aeroplane passengers running around frantically. After 2 hours of looking around more of the airport had been informed of Abby and Katie's disappearance.  
  
Carter sat down and Susan went and sat down next to him.  
  
"What am I gunna do Susan, where are they? I can't live without them. I love them so much and what if he has them and he's hurting them!" Carter put his head in his hands and got more frustrated. He also had tears coming down face.  
  
Susan put her hand on his and tried to comfort him.  
  
"Look don't worry, don't think like that Carter, they need you to be strong for them and I'm sure they're absolutely fine. I know if Luka has them he wouldn't hurt them." Susan was trying to persuade herself just as much as Carter.  
  
Just as she said this they heard a bang from above them. Carter's head shot up including all the security guards. One ran up to him.  
  
"Ok don't panic sir, it's sounds like this lunatic has taken them up to the roof."  
  
Carter felt like he was about to be sick, he knew he had just heard a gun shot and so many thoughts were spinning in his head. He ran towards a door that said 'NO ENTRY-ROOF' A man stopped him. "Sir we can't let you up there. Someone could be armed."  
  
"I know that! That's why I have to go because my family are up there and I need to help them." Carter shouted extremely angry that they had tried to stop him. Susan knew Carter had to get up to them so decided she had to try and help.  
  
"Look we're doctors and if someone has been hurt they will need medical assistance so let us up." Susan said knowing she had made Carter think about the worst thing possible; the possibility Abby or Katie had been shot or hurt.  
  
"Ok, let's go" the security guard said after thinking about it. He had no more time to waste so as Carter ran up they all quickly followed.  
  
Carter didn't know what to expect but whatever it was it didn't prepare him for what he did see when he reached the top-his worst nightmare!!...  
  
A little cliff-hanger for you- I will write the next chapter as soon as possible 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its been so long I will try not o leave it so long again. Keep reading and reviewing like.  
  
LAST CHAPTER Carter didn't know what to expect but whatever it was it didn't prepare him for what he saw when he reached top-his worst nightmare!  
  
There in front of him were Abby and Katie being held by Luka over the edge of the roof. He had Katie in one arm and his other arm was around Abby. He also had the gun in that hand. No one was hurt so the gunshot must have just been into the air. Luka was smiling at Carter showing that he had his whole life in his arms.  
  
"Daddy!" Katie shouted through tears as she saw her daddy. As she said it Luka put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up you little squirt."  
  
Carter's anger for this man overcame him. No one hurt his little girl.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to her like that." He tried to calm down a little as he knew getting angry wouldn't help, if anything it would please Luka even more. " Please please don't hurt them." Carter begged him walking closer to them.  
  
"Don't come any closer Carter or I'll kill them both." He said holding the gun to Abby's head.  
  
Abby and Carter's eyes met each other and the love and longing was obvious to anyone. A tear fell down Abby's cheek and all Carter wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her forehead to make her feel safe again.  
  
"Ok Sir, please step away from the edge of the roof," the security guard said quietly to Luka.  
  
"I'm not moving."  
  
"Look Luka I'll give you anything. If its money you want I'll give you everything I have just please let them go." Carter said pleading with tears coming down his face.  
  
Abby smiled at Carter's words. She hated seeing him cry. She wanted to take the tears away and have his arms around her where they belonged but her main priority was getting Katie away from this lunatic.  
  
"You don't get it do you Carter there's only one thing I want from you." Luka said looking at Abby.  
  
"Luka if you want me please let Katie go, please," Abby pleaded and begged as much as she could, needing her little girl to be safe.  
  
Katie was being still and quiet with Luka holding her tightly at the edge.  
  
"Ok I'll let her go if every single one of you with guns outs them down," Luka said looking a little scared himself.  
  
Carter and Abby looked relieved Katie was being let go and so did Susan who was standing behind Carter. Carter looked at Abby giving her a look to say 'you'll be ok, I'm here' her love for Katie had overcome any feeling to keep herself safe but he would make sure he would save Abby as well if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
When every guard put their guns down Luka backed away from the edge and lowered Katie to the ground.  
  
"Don't come any closer Carter she can some to you," he said kissing Katie which made Abby and Carter flinch with anger. Then he took his arms away and as soon as he did Katie ran as fast as her tiny legs could take her toward her daddy. It seemed like forever to Carter until she reached his arms.  
  
As soon as she got to him he lifted her little delicate body up in his arms. He hugged her as tightly as he could while she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head through her brown waves. He was so happy she was back in his arms.  
  
"Ok baby, daddy's got you, your safe now." He protectively kept his arms around her.  
  
"I was scared daddy and so was mommy, she was crying like me. Thank you for saving me. I love you daddy."  
  
Abby couldn't help all the tears running down her cheeks. She was so happy Katie was safe and with Carter. She just wanted to be with them as well.  
  
"Daddy please save mommy now," Katie looked at Carter with her puppy dog eyes that he taught her.  
  
"Of course I'm gunna save mommy now sweetheart. I'm going to make her safe just like you and then we'll all be together."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise if it's the last thing I do." He kissed Katie on the cheek and t old her to go and stand with Susan who gave her a massive hug as well.  
  
"Ok Luka, it's just me and you no guns or kids, just tell me what I can do?" Carter didn't know how he was going to get Abby off this man who was clearly not in a sensible state of mind.  
  
"If I cant have your wife then no one can!" Luka said in a deep voice as he clicked the gun ready to shoot Abby in the head.  
  
"Wait Luka you can't" Abby screamed knowing she was inches away from being shot in the head.  
  
"And why not?" Luka said sounding more angry.  
  
"Because I'm pregnant!"  
  
Oh yes the plot thickens.lol Please keep reviewing I love all reviews and it only takes seconds. Go on you know you want to. Tell me what you think of the chapter. (( 


	12. Chapter 12

End of Chapter 11  
  
"If you cant have your wife then no-one can." Luka said in a deep voice. He clicked the gun.  
  
"Wait you can't," Abby screamed knowing she was inches away from being shot in the head.  
  
"And Why Not?"  
  
"Because I'm pregnant!" * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Because I'm pregnant!" Abby said not wanting this to be the way her husband found out.  
  
Carter looked shocked at Abby and now was even more scared he was going to loose his wife and unborn child. He looked at Abby and smiled as much as he could in the situation.  
  
"Luka you don't want to do this."  
  
Everyone turned around a little shocked to have heard Susan's voice.  
  
"I know you Luka, better than a lot of the people here and I know you're not like this."  
  
Luka was looking very uneasy and confused.  
  
"Come on Luka you don't want to hurt Abby. Your angry but think how many lives you'll be ruining." Susan said looking at Katie innocently sitting on the floor by the door with tears in her eyes. "Your better than this, and I promise I'll help you get out of this mess as long as you let Abby go." Luka looked at Susan smiling at him. He waited and suddenly dropped to his knees, dropping the gun on the floor at the same time. He looked a complete mess sobbing into his hands on the concrete roof.  
  
Abby realised she was free and before her knees had time to collapse underneath her she felt a strong pair of arms around her body. She knew it was Carter in an instance. She let out cries as Carter stroked her hair.  
  
"It's ok, I'm here sweetie your safe," Carter whispered just as he had done to Katie a few minutes earlier. He put his hands on her cheeks. He gave her a kiss on the lips to show her how much he loved her and let her rest her head back in her spot in his chest which she had needed to do all the time Luka had her.  
  
"Mommy!" Katie shouted running towards Abby and Carter trying not to trip up. As she got there Abby picked her up in her arms. She may not have been very strong under the circumstances but she had to hold her little girl no matter what.  
  
"Hey baby," Abby was clutching Katie like she never wanted to let her go and kissed her cheeks just had Carter had. "Are you ok gorgeous?" Abby couldn't stop the tears, she was just so happy that they were both safe.  
  
"Yeah are you ok mommy?" Katie said sounded genuinely scared for her mommy.  
  
"I am now I'm back with you and daddy."  
  
"I knew it." Katie smiled.  
  
"What did you know sweetie," Both Abby asked slightly confused.  
  
"I knew daddy would save us," she said with the cutest smile that both Abby and Carter had ever seen.  
  
They were so happy that they didn't notice Luka being taken away by the police who had arrived.  
  
Carter was overwhelmed with happiness after what Katie had said he took her from Abby and put his arms around Abby's waist. Then they started walking back inside.  
  
Keep reviewing next chapter up very soon x x x x x x x x x xx 


	13. Chapter 13The End

Ok well I think this is the last chapter so here goes.  
  
Carter and Abby and Katie were sitting in their aeroplane after Abby and Katie had been checked over and were over the shock. They had also thanked Susan for everything she had done for them. They were on their way to Barbados.  
  
Suddenly Carter remembered what Abby had said on the roof.  
  
"Is it true what you said about being pregnant?" Carter asked hoping she hadn't just said it to make Luka let her go.  
  
"Yeah it is, I'm so sorry you had to find out that way, I just.. It was."  
  
Abby was interrupted by John kissing her passionately on the lips.  
  
"So I take it your happy then?" Abby said smiling.  
  
"More than ever," Carter grinned with a look of happiness Abby had only seen twice before. When she had said yes to marrying him and when she had said she was pregnant with Katie.  
  
"What do you say about a little baby brother or sister then gorgeous?" Carter said to a confused looking Katie.  
  
Katie's eyes widened with glee and she had the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yep mommy's gunna to have a baby," Abby said extremely excited now she had the two people she loved the most in the world to share the life changing news with.  
  
2 WEEKS LATER!  
  
Abby and Carter walked back in through the ER doors with Katie after their holiday. The whole hospital were aware of what happened at the airport with Luka. As soon as they walked in they were met by people hugging them and everyone telling them they looked brown. Abby was holding Katie's hand and they were getting a few looks from people feeling sorry for them after what happened. Susan had hugged and greeted them extremely happy to see them back safe.  
  
Thankfully it was a slow day because Abby and Carter had news for everyone.  
  
They walked into the lounge happy to see all their close friends were working today.  
  
"Ok everyone, quiet please me, Abby and Katie have some news for you," Carter said hardly able to contain his excitement. He winked at Abby who was holding Katie standing next to him. Abby had said he could tell them the news because he was so happy about it all. So was she, in fact happier than she had ever been, she had the most beautiful Daughter, an amazing husband and another baby on the way. She looked at Carter and loved seeing him so happy especially when it was her that could make him like this.  
  
"Well me and Abby are going to have a new baby in 6 months"  
  
Everyone shrieked with excitement and looked so happy for them. They couldn't stop congratulating them. Everyone came up and hugged Abby and Carter in turn.  
  
Between all the chaos and excitement Abby and Carter caught each others eyes and smiled knowing all their troubles were finally behind them and they were going to be ok.  
  
A few minutes later Abby and Carter were sitting on the sofa with Katie in the middle.  
  
"Let's hope our baby is as cute and gorgeous as you are sweetheart," Abby said laughing at Katie trying to eat some cake and getting chocolate on her nose.  
  
"That's a point what do you want a baby brother or a baby sister?" Carter asked wondering.  
  
"I want a baby brother and a baby sister daddy."  
  
She said with a cheeky but innocent smile on her face. Carter and Abby smiled to each other at the thought of twins and instantly started tickling her all over filled with happiness at the sound of their little girl's cute giggles filling the room.  
  
Abby and Carter had the Happy Family that they had both always wanted and soon it was going to be even more perfect.  
  
THE END!!! Well that's the end everyone. Thankyou so much for reading it. It had been so much fun to write. I can't decide if I should write a sequel I have a few ideas so tell me if you think I should. Please please please review. That was the end so if you haven't reviewed already this is the time. Luv you all x x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
Thankyou so much ( ( ( ( 


End file.
